Known parking brakes customarily include multiple electric motors for clamping and releasing the brake. The electric motors are typically situated directly on the brake calipers of the rear-axle wheel brakes (so-called motor on caliper). To monitor the operation of the electric motors, and in particular to calculate the clamping force of the wheel brakes, the motor speed or the temperature of the motors is customarily detected by sensors. The corresponding sensor signals are processed and evaluated by a control unit.
The signal lines between the sensors and the control unit may, under some circumstances, be very long and are therefore susceptible to electromagnetic interference, unless the signal lines are shielded separately. This may result in imprecise or incorrect measurement results. Furthermore, short circuits may occur between two signal lines which are currently detectable only with great difficulty and complexity.